Feats
Back to Index Feats Feats are sorted into 4 broad categories of General, Martial, Skill, and Magic Item Creation/Metamagic in order to find what your looking for a bit easier. Those gaining bonus feats usually aren't restricted from picking a feat from any category, but Fighters are likely to focus on Martial, whereas Wizards will take Metamagic, etc. because it's just the kind of feats they're looking for. General Feats Ability Focus Ability Mimic Cross Your Fingers - Tree : Lucky Endurance - Tree : Diehard Extra Turning Great Fortitude Greater Charisma - Tree : Epic Charisma Greater Constitution - Tree : Epic Constitution Greater Dexterity - Tree : Epic Dexterity Greater Intelligence - Tree : Epic Intelligence Greater Luck - Tree : Epic Luck Greater Strength - Tree : Epic Strength Greater Wisdom - Tree : Epic Wisdom Hover - Tree : Fly-By Attack : Power Climb : Wingover :: Improved Maneuverability Improved Initiative Improved Turning - Tree : Turn Elementals :: Banish Outsiders Ironhide -- Tree : Improved Natural Armor :: Greater Natural Armor ::: Dragon Scales Iron Will Leadership Lightning Reflexes Polyglot Run Toughness - Tree : Greater Toughness :: Heroism :: Undying Warrior ::: Immortal's Endurance Martial Feats Armor Proficiency (Light) - Tree : Armor Proficiency (Medium) :: Armor Proficiency (Heavy) ::: Armor Mastery :::: Second Skin Combat Archery - Tree : Precise Shot :: Improved Precise Shot ::: Sniper Shot : Manyshot :: Improved Manyshot ::: Hail of Arrows Combat Casting Combat Expertise - Tree : Improved Disarm : Improved Feint : Improved Trip :: Whirlwind Attack Combat Reflexes Dodge - Tree : Evasion :: Agility ::: Afterimage : Mobility - Tree : Spring Attack Dual Weapon Fighting - Tree : Ambidexterity : Paired Style :: Paired Style Mastery :: Improved Two-Weapon Fighting :: Greater Two-Weapon Fighting ::: Dual Weapon Master Duelist Great Weapon Fighting : Great Weapon Specialization :: Great Weapon Mastery Improved Critical - Tree : Death Blow Improved Natural Attack - Tree : Improved Natural Primary Attack : Master Primary Attack : Improved Natural Secondary Attack :: Greater Secondary Attack ::: Master Secondary Attack Improved Unarmed Strike - Tree : Deflect Arrows :: Improved Deflect Arrows :: Snatch Arrows : Improved Grapple :: Stunning Fist Mounted Combat - Tree : Mounted Archery :: Ride-By Attack :: Spirited Charge : Trample Multiattack - Tree : Improved Multiattack Power Attack - Tree : Cleave :: Great Cleave : Improved Bull Rush :: Awesome Blow : Improved Overrun : Improved Sunder Rapid Reload Shield Proficiency - Tree : Improved Shield Bash : Tower Shield Proficiency Shield Warrior Simple Weapon Proficiency -Tree : Martial Weapon Proficiency :: Exotic Weapon Proficiency :: Massive Weapon Proficiency Weapon Finesse - Tree : Greater Weapon Finesse :: Master Weapon Finesse ::: Epic Weapon Finesse Weapon Focus - Tree : Greater Weapon Focus :: Weapon Specialization ::: Greater Weapon Specialization :::: Weapon Mastery ::::: Epic Weapon Mastery Skill Feats Acrobatic Agile Alertness Animal Affinity Athletic Deceitful Deft Hands Diligent Educated Investigator Magical Aptitude Master Craftsman Musical Negotiator Nimble Fingers Persistent Persuasive Self Sufficient Skill Focus Stealthy Item Creation Brew Potion Craft Magic Arms and Armor - Tree : Craft Sentient Armor : Craft Sentient Weapon :: Awaken Object Craft Rod Craft Staff Craft Wand Craft Wondrous Item - Tree : Craft Construct : Craft Sentient Wondrous Item Forge Ring - Tree : Forge Sentient Ring Scribe Scroll Metamagic & Breath Feats Augment Summoning Awaken Power Divine Wizardry Elemental Shift Empower Spells - Tree : Magnitude :: Explosive Spells : Maximize Spells Enlarge Spell Extend Spell Forceful Breath - Tree : Potent Element :: Concentrated Force ::: Rapid Breath Grow Draconis Fundamentum Healer - Tree : Cure-All : Lay on Hands : Magical Surgeon :: Preventative Measures Improved Counter-Spell Manabond - Tree : Draw Magic : Greater Manabond ::: Manaburst Miracle Explained Natural Spell Quicken Breath Quicken Spell - Tree : Speedcasting :: Spellslinger :: Twincast Recover Breath Shape Breath - Tree : Greater Shape Breath : Split Breath Shape Spell Silent Spell Spell Focus - Tree : Memorize Spells : Spell Mastery Still Spell